


Messrs Moony, Padfoot, and Pup

by Dorian_The_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animagus Bestiality, Bottom Harry, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter Friendship, First Kiss, First Time, Hand Jobs, Harry Potter & Luna Lovegood friendship, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Manipulative Dumbledore, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multi, Oral Sex, Rimming, Ron Weasley Bashing, Slight OOC, Threesome - M/M/M, Voyeurism, Weasley Twins & Harry Potter friendship, Werewolf Bestiality
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:53:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6247969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorian_The_Grey/pseuds/Dorian_The_Grey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has always had a longing for affection.<br/>A gentle touch.<br/>A warm embrace.<br/>Bloody Hell just a kind word would do! </p><p>Deprived of the nurturing from a loving family Harry has a craving to be taken care of, for someone to support and love him. Someone to protect him instead of the other way around.<br/>But that's not likely to happen when everyone expects you to be their invincible hero...<br/>Or is it?</p><p>Begins in Third Year and moves onwards.<br/>Please consult tags before reading.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This story is going to be explicit and down right dirty. I am a twisted person but I just can't help it. Hopefully you read the tags and are in the right place. If not, a final warning is in order.
> 
> This story will contain sex between  
> Sirius and Harry.  
> Remus and Harry.  
> Padfoot and Harry.  
> Moony and Harry.  
> And a menage a trois between Sirius, Remus and Harry.
> 
> Harry will always be the bottom.

"Shut up!" Harry practically screamed as he glared at his uncle Vernon's sister. Marge Dursley was a despicable and horrible woman who happened to make the biggest mistake of her horrid life.  
Harry was able to ignore the comments his aunt and uncle made about his parents. He knew the truth, and they knew the truth. James Potter was a loving husband and father, not a vagrant. He had a job as one of the best Aurors the Ministry had seen in someone so young in years.  
Lily Potter neé Evans was a kind, loving and beautiful woman who would do anything for her son, including dying for him. And she had.  
But Marge didn't know all of that, she believed all the lies Vernon and Petunia has spread about Lily and James. To hear someone say those things with such conviction, like they knew they were right and Harry was wrong, it was too much. Harry could not stand aside and allow this woman, this horrible person, to slander his parents names.  
And then it happened.  
His anger escalated, causing his magic to explode outwards. Glasses and plates shaddered, the cabinets shook and the lights flickered.

Harry watched in slight horror and facination as Marge's body began to expand. First the finger that was pointing threateningly at Harry, then her face, arms, stomach. The dog obsessed woman began to blow up like a balloon.  
It took only moments before she began to rise, floating up towards the ceiling and then bouncing along in the direction of the open patio doors.

The raven haired teen waisted no time as he took off running in the opposite direction. As Vernon tried desperately to keep his sister from drifting away, aunt Petunia watching for the sidelines, Harry began to hastily pack his things.  
Grabbing a firm hold of his wand he took off down the stairs to the front door, trunk pulled closely behind. No way was he sticking around for the fallout.


	2. Chapter One: Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction of our favorite Animagus.

It was a close call, something almost like a miracle, that Harry managed to make it out of the house without being noticed. Now he just had to get out of Surrey.  
He knew the punishment for using magic outside of school. He'd be expelled for sure, or worse, arrested.

"I can do this." he assured himself, taking a deep breath and beginning to formulate a game plan. First he would go to Gringotts and withdraw enough Galleon's to get him out of London. Have it converted into Pounds and hopefully stay under the radar long enough to make a break for it before anyone noticed he had left England.

"Who am I kidding?" Harry sighed before plopping himself down on the curb. "How would I manage to pull something like this off?"

A rustling in the bushes right across the street broke his train of thought. 

"That can't be the Ministry already..." He whispered nervously, the grip on his wand tightening.

Harry stood up and stepped back onto the sidewalk, preparing to make a break through the park when he caught a glimpse of just what was causing his unease.

A large shaggy black dog made its way out of the bushes on the other side of the street before standing stalk still. It's grey eyes locking with Harry's own emerald ones.

It was unnerving really, the intelligence that seemed to shine in those orbs. Almost like the animal was thinking about something, a problem and solving it in its head.

A thought sprung into Harry's mind, a memory of his first Transfiguration lesson back when he had started Hogwarts.

Was this dog an Animagus? Like Professor McGonagall?

It had to be. There was no way a normal animal could look at him like that.

But there was also something familiar about those eyes, like he'd seen them before... Somewhere... And then it came to him.

He had seen this dog before, roaming around Little Whinging, Surrey. Had seen it as he tended to the yard work or left on a errand to the grocer's shop.

It dawned on the almost teen at that moment. If this dog really was a Animagus and he'd seen it several times hanging around Privet Drive... Then it had to be following him.

The only question at this moment was, Just who was this person and more importantly, who were they working for?

The large dog took a hesitant step forward, eyes still firmly locked on Harry as if to judge the boys reaction.

Emerald eyes narrowed as their owner took a step back, wand hand twitching threateningly causing the animal- no, the person portraying this animal to pause in their step.

"I know what you are. Don't come any closer or I swear I'll hex you." Harry said in a voice far stronger than how he actually felt.

The Animagus, because he was sure this creature was indeed one, seemed to find this amusing, it's eyes shining with mirth.

Harry's own eyes narrowed. The nerve of this person.

Sensing the boys irritation the dog Animagus tucked its tail and flattened its ears in a show of what it hoped seemed apologetic.

Harry eyed it for a moment longer before speaking again, "Who are you? And who are you working for?"

The dog looked both ways before motioning its head in the direction of where it came from, back into the thick brush.

Harry quirked an eyebrow, surely this person couldn't be serious in actually thinking that he would willingly follow them into a dark secluded area alone at night. He wasn't /that/ suicidal.

Rolling its grey eyes the dog animagus shook its head before turning around, taking a few steps and then looking back at the boy expectantly.

Harry sighed softly before looking towards the sky, "Dear whatever deity may be listening, I would be ever so greatful if you let me survive this bout of stupidity." He murmured before cautiously following.

Slowly and mindfully the green eyed youth entered the little hide away tucked behind the thick shrubbery where the dog sat waiting for him.

"Just so you know, if you kill me I will come back to haunt you. Just saying."

The dog animagus shook with what could only be described as laughter before slowly morphing into its true form.

Where the large manggy dog had once been now stood a tall scraggly looking man.

His long black hair was greasy and knotted, his face resembling one of those Halloween skeletons was caked in dirt, his eyes looking sunkin in were ringed with black circles. He was dressed in dingy, torn robes leaving part of his upper chest exposed.

Harry stared in mounting horror and some disgust as the man grinned at him, exposing blackened rotting teeth.

"Hello Harry." the man greeted, his voice sounding rough and abused, as if he had spent long hours screaming.

There was a long pause as Harry took in the person standing in front of him before the raven haired youth let out a firm "Nope. No way. Nu-uh." and taking off in the opposite direction as if the Devil himself were after him.

The man, known as Sirius Black, stood there with a expression of pure confusion. Unknowing of just how bad he really looked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two done. We are introduced to Sirius. Who at the moment looks like a homeless man who just escaped from prison. Which, he is but still... Ah well. He'll be back to his deliciously attractive self soon.


	3. The Convict and his Godson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sirius tracks down Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this has taken so long and the chapter Isn't as polished and done as I'd like but I've been dealing with a lot and just couldn't get my heart into it...  
> I've lost someone very important to me and I'm not too well at dealing with things like this so it's effected my writing and muse...  
> I hope I at least did a exceptible job and hope you guys like it.  
> Without further ado  
> The third chapter.

"Why? Why do I always seem to attract the crazies?" Harry muttered as he made his way down the street.

His trunk was shrunken and tucked away in his oversized jeans pocket. The Ministry was already after him, what was the harm in using a little more magic?

He checked his pockets to see just how much money he had tucked away and realized he had just enough for a room at one of those more shady inns.

"Oh great. If that weird stalker doesn't kill me I'm probably going to end up violated and left in the woods for the werewolves."

The raven haired teen stopped and looked around. Perhaps being arrested wouldn't be so bad. At least he could keep his virginity intact. Maybe...

At that moment Harry saw the huge black dog bounding towards him, panting as it raced forward.

"Oh no. No! Bad stalker!" he yelled and took off in the opposite direction, extremely glad he had made the choice to shrink his trunk.

Harry could hear the dog racing to catch up with him and knew even with his years of practice running from his obese cousin's gang, psycho homicidal teachers, giant three headed dogs, man eating spiders, and evil deadly poisonous Basilisks- ... Huh. Maybe he could get away.

He had apparently thought too soon for the moment after his brief burst of confidence, he tripped.

"Ow! Bugger!" Harry swore as he looked down, seeing he had tripped over his own pants.

It was a second later that the shaggy beast leapt at him, seating its self right on Harry's back. 'For something so scrawny he sure is heavy!' 

Gasping for air the teen tried to wiggle his way free only for it to prove futile. For the sake of his dignity, and lungs, Harry weezed out,

"All r-right! Get of-ff and I'll go with!"

The Animagus pondered this for a second, wondering if the boy was being honest and decided that if he wasn't he could just track him down again.

With that thought in mind, Sirius climbed off the teen and allowed him to sit up. Feeling slightly guilty when he noticed Harry take in a huge gulp of air before coughing.

"Now that I can actually breathe!" green eyes glared into grey, "I will agree to hear you out."

Sirius gave him a toothy grin, Harry noticing his teeth were just as black and rotten as in human form, and wagged his tail.

"Please don't smile..." He pleaded, cringing away at the sight. Hermione's obsessive oral health had rubbed off on him. Well her parents were dentists, and that was just gross either way.

The Animagus tucked his tail and lowered its head, feeling embarrassed before peeking up once more.

Tail wagging, Sirius barked before motioning in the direction of a darkened alley.

'Oh well. I've cheated Death enough already.' Harry thought as he stood up and made his way into the alley, the Animagus close behind.

Sirius shifted back into his human form, being careful not to grin like a loon and scare the boy off again.

"Hello Harry..." he repeated his earlier greeting softly.

Swallowing his need to cringe away Harry stood tall and made himself stand still and listen to what his stalker had to say,  
'Oh wow... I do sound suicidal... Oh well'

"My name is Sirius Black. I'm your godfather."

"Wait. What?" Harry asked incredulously.

"I'm your godfather Harry." Sirius said again, a small closed mouthed smile playing on his lips.

"My godfather? Really? Then why do you look like a homeless serial killer that just escaped from prison?" the teen asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sirius shifted a bit uncomfortably under his godsons disbelieving glare.

"Wait a second! You are a homeless serial killer that just broke out of prison, aren't you!" Harry accused.

"Well... I'm not technically homeless. I have a house. And I'm certainly not a serial killer."

"You didn't deny the part about breaking out of prison." The green eyed teen pointed out.

"Well... That part is true." Sirius admitted, grey eyes looking anywhere but at Harry.

Harry stood there for a moment, seemingly thinking this news over in his head before a slight smirk crossed his features,

"I can't decide if that's really cool or kinda scary."

The escapie grinned causing Harry to flinch and himself to grimmance. He must look far worse than he originally thought.

"Speaking of houses," Harry said suddenly, getting a bit uncomfortable standing in a dirty alley with an escaped prisoner. Supposed Godfather or not.  
"Do you think we could get out of here? It's probably not too wise for people to see a raggedy grown man standing alone in a alley with a young boy."

It was Sirius' turn to flinch, "Right. Yes of course." he cleared his throat, "We'll take The Knight Bus to Grimmauld Place." he told him before giving Harry directions on how to call The Knight Bus and where to go before shifting back into his dog animagus form.

Harry sighed, wondering how this could possibly be his life before he followed the directions Sirius gave him.

....

He had to admit he was a tad impressed with the whole thing. A triple decker bus appearing out of nowhere and then taking you where ever you wanted. 

Granted, the ride was a little... Okay a lot, traumatizing but all in all it was an interesting experience.

"Thanks Ernie, Stan... Creepy shrunken head person." Harry told the odd duo and a half, before getting off the bus followed by the shaggy black dog.

"That was fun." He commented off handedly as his godfather transformed back into his human form.

"More like nauseating..." Sirius mumbled before straightening up and smiling once more. "Now, watch this!" He exclaimed excitedly as the houses in front of Harry began to shift and move, making way for another, more ominous house.

"Come on then, lets go in before someone sees." Sirius said before walking up the steps and opening the front door, Harry following behind.

The second Harry stepped into the house the door slammed shut behind him making the teen jump.

"Good Merlin... Harry... What have you gotten yourself into this time...?" the green eyed young man muttered before looking at an expectant Sirius Black.

'What indeed...' he thought before forcing a strained smile.

"So. What now?"

The answering grin Harry received was certainly not reassuring. Not at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliff hanger I know and hate that The chapter ends like that but like I said, my hearts just not in it right now. I know where this story is going and it will continue but please be patient with me...  
> Sorry for the shite material but I hope you liked it.


End file.
